The Same Feeling
by ruki4062jo
Summary: "Maaf, karena keterlambatanku. Maaf, karena akhirnya kisah ini tidak bisa berakhir bahagia seperti kisah lainnya." HitsuHina Fic. Kembali dengan WB yang mulai hilang XDD. RnR?


Hitsugaya menatap melalui jendela itu, tampak di sana seorang gadis sedang menatap pekerjaan di hadapannya dengan tatapan bosan. Beberapa kali alat tulis di tangannya di letakkannya begitu saja lalu dia semakin bersandar pada kursinya.

Kalau dilihat lebih jelas, wajah gadis itu nampak kusut—dengan mata sembab dan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kelelahan.

Hitsugaya menjadi enggan untuk masuk ke dalam, dan menyampaikan data-data yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, untuk kembali merenungkan kondisi gadis tersebut dan tidak lagi mengganggunya.

The Same Feeling

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

3rd POV Person. Canon. AR. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

.

_Saat perasaan itu di pertaruhkan_

_Saat perubahan telah di depan mata_

_Hanya ada mereka yang diam di sana, dan melukai satu sama lain_

.

Hitsugaya membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan ke kantornya. Setidaknya, menurutnya lebih baik untuk tidak mengganggu gadis itu untuk sementara waktu—mengingat bahwa ia tak kunjung bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan akan pengkhianatan itu.

Keterpurukan? Pengkhianatan?

Kenapa Hitsugaya begitu membenci kata itu?

Ya, karena kata itu, dia—Hinamori Momo—berubah. Mengisi waktunya hanya demi pekerjaan—bahkan mengisi kedua posisi, Taichou dan fukutaichou—seorang diri dan enggan meminta bantuan kepada orang lain.

Ya Hitsugaya Toushiro sangat menyesali, perubahan sikap seorang Hinamori Momo karena lelaki seperti Aizen Sousuke.

**xxx**

Hitsugaya Toushiro menghempaskan dirinya ke kursinya dan melempar begitu saja semua _paperwork_ yang sejak beberapa hari lalu ia kerjakan dengan susah payah. Namun, akhirnya data-data itu justru kembali ke tempatnya dan tidak sampai pada orang yang di inginkan.

"Kelihatan Taichou murung sekali hari ini."

Komentar fukutaichou-nya yang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku membuatnya menengadahkan kepala dan memandang sinis pada sosok yang kini, bersantai di sofa kantor Divisi 10 itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Matsumoto. Lebih baik sekarang kau segera kerjakan _paperwork_ bagianmu, jangan membuatnya menumpuk seperti kemarin," ujar Hitsugaya dengan nada rendah—agaknya lumayan malas untuk menghabiskan suaranya memarahi fukutaichou-nya yang di kenalnya sebagai pemalas.

"Tumben sekali Taichou tidak marah seperti biasanya."

"Urusai!" Suara tinggi Hitsugaya membuat Matsumoto terhenyak, baru saja ia bisa merasakan suara kesabaran Hitsugaya, dan sekarang Taichou-nya itu akan marah kembali?

Tidak, itu mimpi buruk—sebenarnya salahnya juga karena tadi sempat memancing kemarahan Taichou termuda itu.

"Aku," Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang lalu memijit pelan kepalanya, "maaf, aku sedang kacau. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat, maaf," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah kembali.

Matsumoto merasakan perasaan heran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi apa Taichou-nya ini?

Kenapa Taichou-nya itu tampak… merasakan sakit?

"Taichou, anda tidak apa?" tanya Matsumoto lagi.

Hitsugaya mengangguk lemah lalu semakin membiarkan sandarannya pada kursinya semakin dalam. Perlahan ia menutup matanya—tapi ia tidak tertidur, hanya ingin merasakan istirahat walau hanya sedetik saja.

Namun, wajah Hinamori Momo kembali terukir di pikirannya. Merasuki hingga ke sudut, menyayat terlalu dalam hingga ia sulit untuk menyembuhkan luka itu.

**xxx**

Hinamori Momo. Jujur Hitsugaya mencintai gadis itu, dan terkadang ia merasakan tidak pernah bisa membuang perasaan yang tumbuh tanpa di sadarinya.

Tapi bolehkah ia berujar, bahwa perasaan itu terlalu sia-sia?

Karena bagi Hinamori, dirinya hanya sebagai sandaran kesedihan dan pengganti sosok Aizen Sousuke yang memasuki relung hatinya dan meninggalkan bekas di sana.

**xxx**

Ya, Hinamori Momo telah di butakan oleh cinta itu—walau ia tahu bahwa orang yang di cintainya itu hanya memanfaatkannya.

Bahkan pada saat ketiga sosok pengkhianat itu—termasuk Aizen di dalamya— meninggalkan Soul Society, Hinamori justru mengejar mereka, berharap ia bisa turut di bawa oleh mereka.

Walau harus menyebrang keyakinan.

Walau harus di kejar oleh shinigami.

Walau harus melawan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Walau harus mengacungkan Tobiume pada Taichou Divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Salahkah Hitsugaya jika membenci Aizen—yang membuatnya hanya menjadi seonggok daging di depan Hinamori Momo?

**xxx**

"Taichou!"

Teriakan keras dari Matsumoto membuat Hitsugaya membuka matanya selebar mungkin dan segera menoleh pada asal suara itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Hitsugaya lalu memegang kepalanya yang sempat terasa sakit karena mengulang memori perih di dalamnya.

"Maaf Taichou, tapi ada Hinamori di sini."

Hitsugaya merasakan nafasnya tertahan saat menyadari kebenaran perkataan Matsumoto—karena di sebelahnya, kini gadis yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya itu sedang berdiri di sana.

"Oh Hinamori? Masuklah, maaf bila aku tidak sadar kau ada di sana," ujar Hitsugaya lalu memperbaiki gaya duduknya.

Hinamori mengangguk lalu menghampiri meja kerja Hitsugaya. "Maaf Shiro-chan, aku hanya ingin meminta _paperwork_ yang katanya ingin kau serahkan padaku. Aku ingin memeriksanya," ujarnya lirih.

Hitsugaya mengangguk lalu menyerah _paperwork_ yang tadi ingin di berikannya pada gadis itu.

"_Arigato_."

"_Douitashimashita._"

Lalu, gadis itu tersenyum sebelum ahirnya berlalu begitu saja dari ruangannya—membuat Hitsugaya akhirnya bisa bernafas normal kembali.

"Wajah Hinamori tampak kusut, benar kan, Taichou?" komentar Matsumoto.

"Iya, dia tampak kelelahan. Masalahnya terlalu banyak," timpal Hitsugaya dengan malas lalu kembali menutup kedua matanya.

**xxx**

Hinamori membawa _paperwork_ itu ke kantornya lalu meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya.

Di pandangnya sekeliling kantornya—yang ternyata sudah mulai berantakan dengan kertas-kertas usang, tampaknya saat ia mencari arsip lama, sebagian dari kertas-kertas itu lupa di bereskannya kembali.

Ia menghela napas lalu mengambil satu demi satu kertas tersebut, menatanya kembali di dalam lemari. Setelah selesai, barulah ia bisa duduk dengan tenang di kursinya—serta melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Terkadang, di dalam hatinya, ia mengeluh. Tentang semua kesulitannya menjalankan dua tugas—Taichou dan fukutaichou—seperti ini. Namun, bukankah itu sekarang menjadi resikonya, karena Taichou-nya sudah pergi?

Mengkhianati seluruh shinigami dan juga dirinya?

Terluka? Ya, ia terluka—secara fisik dan juga batin. Namun, ia simpan luka itu dalam-dalam, hingga akhirnya mengendap di dalam hatinya dan meninggalkan jejak di sana.

Namun, kenapa dia tidak pernah membenci Taichou-nya itu? Kenapa perasaannya itu sulit di buang olehnya—terlalu buta kah, cintanya itu?

**xxx**

Hinamori menguap. Lalu, ia melirik keluar jendela melalui sudut matanya, dan yang nampak di sana hanyalah langit malam yang gelap.

"Ternyata sudah malam ya," ungkapnya lalu membereskan pekerjaan hari itu dan beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

Tampaknya badannya sudah pegal terlalu lama duduk di sana—sehingga ia sempat merenggangkan badan sejenak baru berjalan keluar kantor.

Malam seperti ini, sepertinya bagus juga bila di lewati di atas atap.

**xxx**

Hinamori menghirup udara malam lalu menghembuskannya, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan sampai di atap dan bisa menikmati pemandangan malam itu.

CREK!

Suara kaki dan atap yang beradu bunyi menyebabkan bunyi di sana—yang sempat membuat Hinamori terkejut.

"Siapa itu?"

Hinamori mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang menatapnya. Bukankah itu Hitsugaya Toushiro?

"Shiro-chan? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinamori lalu menghampirinya.

"…" Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Hitsugaya—yang memilih diam dan membiarkan Hinamori duduk tak jauh di sebelahnya.

Hinamori—yang seketika merasa kesal di acuhkan seperti itu—hanya berkata, "Ya sudahlah, kalau tidak ingin menjawabnya," lalu mendongak ke atas untuk menikmati bintang-bintang yang menyinari langit Sereitei malam itu.

**xxx**

Hitsugaya tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu Hinamori di malam seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua.

Berdua?

Hitsugaya merasakan sebuah perasaan membuatnya merasakan kesulitan bernafas. Dan juga degup jantung menjadi dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hei, Shiro-chan," panggil Hinamori.

Hitsugaya menoleh. Namun belum sempat ia berkata apa pun, Hinamori telah berujar pelan, "Masihkah kau ingat masa dulu? Saat kau ulang tahun, kami menyiapkan sebuah pemandangan kembang api untukmu hari itu? Tidak perduli dengan dinginnya cuaca saat itu."

"Waktu itu masih ada Aizen-taichou di sini. Ia baik sekali ingin membantu menyiapkannya dulu, bahkan dia menonton kembang api tersebut bersama kita. Coba saja dia masih ada di sini," lanjut Hinamori.

Hitsugaya merasakan panas di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi, yang di bahas oleh Hinamori saat itu adalah Aizen, Aizen, dan Aizen—bahkan Hinamori mengharapkan lelaki brengsek itu masih ada di sini bersama mereka!

"Iya kan, Shiro-chan? Pasti akan menyenangkan bisa mengulang masa-masa penuh kedamaian seperti—"

"Hinamori!"

Hinamori terlonjak saat Hitsugaya memotong ucapannya dengan teriakan keras. Ia pun memandang wajah itu dengan ragu—dan takut.

"Kapan kau bisa tidak membahas Aizen sekali saja? Kenapa hanya dia yang ada di pikiranmu selama ini? Ingat Hinamori, sekarang dia telah pergi bersama pengkhianat lainnya! Dia mengkhianati Soul Society, Gotei 13! Dan dia mengkhianatimu! Apa kau lupa akan itu?"

Hitsugaya merasakan napasnya terengah-engah. Kesabarannya nampaknya sudah habis dan ia sudah mencapai titik batas itu.

Dan raut wajahnya berubah kembali, saat menyadari bulir bening itu jatuh dari sudut mata Hinamori.

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu… Tapi, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya Shiro-chan… Aku kesepian tanpanya," ungkapnya lirih di tengah tangisnya.

Pertahanannya hancur seketika, hingga tangisan itu semakin menderas dan membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tidak pernah berani Hinamori," Hinamori mendongak, "kau tidak pernah berani menatap ke depan. Masih banyak yang peduli denganmu, masih ada Matsumoto… dan juga aku di sini," lanjut Hitsugaya dengan senyum penuh kegetiran.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa memandang aku yang ada di sini Hinamori? Ke-kenapa pandanganmu selalu ada dia—Aizen Sousuke yang telah mengkhianatimu?"

Hitsugaya merasakan perasaannya mulai kacau. Semuanya menyatu menjadi satu—sedih, kesal, tangis, semuanya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku masih ada di sini—tidak pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian sepertinya?"

Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja—tanpa Hitsugaya bisa kendalikan. Kini, ia telah yakin, mungkin memang benar firasatnya selama ini bahwa perasaan ini hanya perasaan sia-sia semata.

Hinamori tertegun mendengar hal itu—dan menyadari semua kebodohannya serta keegoisannya selama ini. "Shiro-chan, aku—"

"Maaf Hinamori akan perkataanku malam ini—jika itu menyinggungmu. Aku permisi dulu."

Hitsugaya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan pergi—meninggalkan Hinamori yang masih memanggil namanya dengan suara parau.

Lalu di dengarnya gadis itu kembali menangis.

"Selamat tinggal Hinamori, karena aku tidak bisa meyakini bahwa, cinta ini bisa kupegang untuk selamanya."

**xxx**

Semuanya kembali normal. Berputar dalam lingkaran waktu yang tidak ada habisnya. Namun, mereka berubah.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya kini berjalan jauh ke dalam takdir barunya—di mana Hinamori dan Hitsugaya membuang jauh perasaan lama mereka, dan berjalan ke depan demi tumbuhnya perasaan yang baru.

"Shiro-chan, ini," Hinamori meletakkan _paperwork_ itu di atas meja Hitsugaya, "sisanya masih dalam proses pengerjaan," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum mengakhiri laporannya.

Hitsugaya membalas dengan senyum tipis dan meraih data tersebut. "Ya, _arigato_ Hinamori."

"Ya, aku pergi dahulu."

Namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik pada kapten bermabut putih salju itu. "Ngg… Shiro-chan?" panggilnya.

Hitsugaya menatapnya lalu merespon, "Ya?"

"Ngg… aku… ingin minta maaf tentang… hari itu, di mana kita berdua di atas atap—" Hinamori menghentikan kalimatnya dan menelan ribuan kata di dalamnya.

Jujur, ia enggan mengungkit itu kembali. Namun, bahkan ia lama sekali belum meminta maaf akan hal itu.

"Tidak apa, Hinamori. Aku mengerti. Mungkin, saat itu aku terlalu memaksamu untuk membalasnya," ujar Hitsugaya.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau aku sekarang ingin membalasnya?"

Hitsugaya terhenyak. Tak salahkah pendengarannya? Hinamori ingin membalas perasaannya—di saat ia telah berhasil melupakan sosok gadis itu?

Hinamori menatap mata emerald itu—yang kini turut memandangnya—hingga pandangan mereka menyatu lama sekali dalam kesunyian.

Hinamori kembali tersenyum—walau tampak memilukan—dan berujar pelan, "Sepertinya… aku sudah terlambat ya?"

"Maaf, karena keterlambatanku. Maaf, karena akhirnya kisah ini tidak bisa berakhir bahagia seperti kisah lainnya," lanjutnya parau sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan kantor itu.

Seperti meninggalkan cerita lamanya yang kembali membekas di hati—di mana ia merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Hitsugaya dulu, mengemis cinta tapi tidak mendapat balasan apa pun.

.

_Saat cinta tidak lagi berbalas_

_Saat penyesalan tak lagi berarti_

_Hanya sebuah keinginan, yang bisa merubah takdir itu kembali_

.

**xxx**

Author : Saya bikin HitsuHina lagi XDD –kesenangan karena akhirnya bisa hetero dari HitsuRuki, IchiRuki dan IchiHina xD-

Ok, bagaimana, apakah gaje? Karena jujur, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita kedua tokoh utama akhirnya sama-sama pernah ngerasa patah hati XD

Habis kasihan, biasanya kalau menyangkut Aizen, Hitsu biasanya yang harus mengorbankan perasaannya yang tidak berbalas T.T

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
